


Please Don't Go

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Hook - Freeform, idk mushy random thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is pregnant. Killian is scared and lashes out, which forces Aurora to think he doesn't want her or the baby. So she prepares to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

“Aurora."

She immediately stiffens, hands fisting into her skirts. Killian hadn't dared approached her, not since they fought, not since she told him of her condition. They had avoided each other like the plague. It was what she had wanted. She wouldn't let him sweet talk her into staying. Not after everything he said to her. The fact that he's at her side now, after all the fighting they had done, makes her feel like she's going to be sick. If he was going to try and stop her after the bitter words he had said to her, she wouldn't allow him to waste his time. 

When she doesn't look at him, he says her name again, more firmly this time. "Aurora."

It was never just ‘Aurora’. Not even from the beginning. He had an array of pet names for her, ranging from ‘princess’ to ‘pet’ to ‘sweetheart’ to ‘creampuff”. But never simply ‘Aurora.’ 

"'Rora..." He uses his favorite pet name for her in a voice that nearly makes her melt. Killian watches her closely, eyes narrowing as he drinks in his determined princess. She's pale and weak from the days of illness she had endured, but she's as lovely as ever, and as fierce as ever. "I get that you’re angry, but it…it doesn’t have to end like this. It...doesn't haven to end at all." His voice is hoarse, controlled, and tender around the edges.

He’s not Captain Hook in this moment. He's not the feared pirate.

He’s Killian Jones, the man. The man she loved, the man who was the father of the child she carried in her womb.

“We'll be there soon, yes?" She asks quietly, ignoring what he had said.

Killian hesitates, and she can see from the corner of his eye that he's studying her closely. He probably didn't expect she would really leave. He doubted her again. "You really think you can survive out there on your own?" 

"I'm adaptable." Aurora brushes her curls behind her ear, still refusing to look at him. "We'll be just fine. I'll make the best of it." 

Killian is loathe to think of what people will say about her. Former Princess of the Sands, meant to rule with a prince over a kingdom, reduced to living in a cottage in the woods with the bastard child of a pirate. This was never how it was supposed to be. She didn't deserve that shame. He wouldn't allow it.

“I shouldn’t have reacted how I did." He mumbles, fingertips tracing designs into the rail of the ship to distract himself. He had sat up all night, thinking of how he had just walked away when she delivered the news to him. A child. He was to be a father. And then, the bitter words they had exchanged when he finally faced her. He had said terrible things, words he didn't really mean but that came out anyways from his own fears.

“It doesn’t matter, Killian. You’ve made it clear how you feel. I’m not about to force you into something you don’t want." Her hands caress her middle without really meaning to. She lowers her gaze to her hands on her middle, on how flat her stomach still is. It still hadn't sunk in that soon enough she would begin to grow round, that a child was growing beneath her heart at that very moment. She swallows hard, Killian's boot heavy as he takes a step towards her. Aurora refuses to look up into his puppy dog eyes, refuses to see the pain there. 

“You don’t understand." He murmurs.

“I do, Killian. You're afraid." She takes in a deep breath, though her voice still crackles. "And I am too. I'm...very afraid." He watches as she bites her lower lip, how she fights to keep it all together. "I just thought perhaps we could do this together, that we could...be a family."

"I don't know the first thing about a proper family." He replies. The crew had been his family, but it was different than what she wanted. She wanted a father, a mother, and their child. He couldn't even picture that, couldn't even picture himself as a father. He could see Aurora as a mother, and what a fine mother she would be, but not himself. He didn't fit that perfect picture in her head. “I’m not fit to be a father."

"You don't know that, Killian." Aurora sighs. 

"I do, actually. My own father-"

"You're not  _him._ " She cuts in, expression hard as she forces herself to look up at him. "You would know how  _not_  to behave as a father. You would know exactly how to do it all right." She pauses, eyes growing sad. "You wouldn't be like him."

Killian scoffs, his hand lifting to scrape across his jaw. How does she know? How does she know he wouldn't ruin the child? "It's not how it works. Pirates aren't meant to be fathers."

"And princesses aren't supposed to fall in love with pirates." Her voice shakes, and she watches as his face falls from the force of her words. She has to look away, can't stand to see the pain on his face any longer.

She had thought there would be no more tears to cry. Not after losing Phillip, her kingdom, her life, his rejection of the child. She had thought she had cried up all her tears, but they kept spilling over. Aurora is trembling, and she has to lean against the rail for a moment, her knees buckling slightly. She doesn't want to leave him, doesn't want to part from the man she loved. But if he didn't want her or their child, then she wouldn't stay a moment longer. 

Aurora’s lower lip quivers, and she looks down at her hands on the rail. He watches how her lashes flutter, how she's fighting with herself. He hurt her. He had been the one who had kissed the nightmares away, who healed her wounds, only to cause new ones to appear by his own stupidity. And now, he has to make it better. He could lose her if he doesn't make things right.

“This pirate still foolishly loves you, princess." He takes another step towards her, his hand reaching out to touch hers on the rail. She flinches, but doesn't draw her hand back. She allows him to run the pads of his calloused fingertips over the back of her hand. "Nothing has to change, ‘Rora. This ship can still be your home, your family. Say the word and I can make it so."

“But can you? The Jolly Roger is no place for a child. You said so yourself."

“It’s no place for a princess either, and look at how well we’ve managed thus far." He pauses a moment, drinking in her beauty in the lamplight. “Please don't go, my love." His voice shakes slightly, but his fingers are firm against hers. "It’s not too late to start over, to change things. I…I can change, ‘Rora. For you."

It all seems so familiar. Words from a time so far in the past he can scarcely see it in his memories. A young boy, betrayed, hurt and angry, ready to disappear and never look back. And he  _had_  slipped away. And Killian had been so driven by revenge that he hadn't even bat an eyelash. But that was another time. Now, as he stares at his princess in all her finery, he refuses to let history repeat itself. He refuses to let her slip through his fingers like water. He won't make the same mistake twice.

Aurora weakens, her head drooping. “You say that, Killian." Her voice is soft, and it crackles, making his dark heart clench in his chest. “But…after everything you’ve said…" He catches a glimpse of crystal tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. "How can I know you won't resent me...that you won't hate our child...that you won't hate me?" She shakes her head. "You've never wanted to change before...how can I trust that you truly mean it now?"

Before she can speak anymore, he grabs her and draws her to his chest, his hooked arm winding around her waist. She stiffens immediately, shaking her head quickly as he locks her in his tight embrace. She doesn't want him to touch her. His touch will make her stay, and she had been so dead set upon leaving him. She wasn't going to let their child be raised in an environment where their own father didn't want them. Somehow she would survive on her own.

“Killian…" She whimpers, fingers fisting into his shirt to push him away. But he doesn't release her, he just whispers her name in  _that tone_ , and she melts into his arms. "Why do you do this to me?" She breathes, the tears beginning to fall steadily. He sighs when her arms slip around his waist, and when she buries her face into his neck and cries so sadly, he’s sure the sound will rip his heart in two. His hand slides up into her curls, pressing her head into his neck as his lips kiss over her temple.

“I’m…I’m sorry, ‘Rora. For everything. I didn’t mean it. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have ever said those things to you. I'm so..so sorry." He’s not one to ever apologize. What with being a pirate and all. But for Aurora, if it will keep her there, if she won’t run away, he would apologize until his voice was gone. He would do whatever it took to keep her there. “Forgive me, ‘Rora." His eyes close tightly, and he grinds his teeth before pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. "I want you. I want the child." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I want to take care of you...both of you." He fiddles with her curls, hardly able to believe what he's saying. "Stay with me, 'Rora. Let me make this up to you, let me take back the things I said." He presses his mouth into her cheek, down her jaw. "Please, please forgive me, sweetheart." Her sweet scent mingles with the ocean air, and he drinks her in, holds her tighter against him than ever before. "I love you, 'Rora. I love you. And I will grow to love our child." 

Aurora lifts her head, teary eyes finding his. "Are you certain, Killian? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it." He whispers. "I can't lose you...I won't let you go..." His nose brushes hers as he leans towards her. "Say you'll stay, please, 'Rora. Be mine, forever and ever. I will take care of you, you know that I will. I will watch over our child, I will do my best. I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to try...for you. Both of you." His voice shakes as he speaks. "Marry me. Marry me, and let me prove to you that my words are true."

She stares up at him, jaw slacking in surprise at his sudden proposal. "Did you just propose to me, Killian Jones?" She whimpers, the ghost of a smile appearing over her lips.

"Will it keep you at my side, princess?" He chuckles. "Will you show me what a...a family is like?" 

Her answer is evident as her lips find his, as her hands clutch him tightly in silent refusal of ever letting him go. 


End file.
